far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Protractors of Lovelace
(a.k.a. Maltech club) The Protractors of Lovelace are a rogue intelligence agency of House Triangulum, which devolved into an illegal and secretive organisation. The PoL are dedicated to advance the forbidden sciences and protection of scientists. They maintain a network of scientists and agents all over Acheron Rho. Rules In order to maintain their network and minimize the risk of detection, the Protractors established four rules. Breaking the rules may result in termination of the individual breaking the rule. The first rule * Never talk about your research in public The second rule * Never endanger the research of others The third rule * Never leave evidence behind The fourth rule * Never acknowledge your association to the PoL or House Triangulum Organisation Due to their unofficial and secretive organisation, the core members of the Protractors are made up from a small group of Triangulum nobility. These selected few maintain an encrypted network to communicate with agents, smugglers, and researchers all over Acheron Rho. The Protractors use their assets to offer support and patronage to those who wish to advance illegal technology. The Protractors are organised into head members, scientists, agents, and operatives. * Head members maintain and organise the network, work the social aspects and maintain the archives. They keep their involvement hidden and are only rarely active in maltech research themselves. * Scientists work in black-site or hidden laboratories on maltech. Scientists from any faction, who dabble in maltech, sooner or later receive an invitation to join the Protractors. In return for their membership PoL they are allowed limited access to the maltech archives to help advance their studies. * Patrons offer funding in return for exclusive access to advanced technology from the archives. Usually wealthy individuals interested in acquiring illegal technology or directly helping PoL in their cause. * Agents provide security and infrastructure for scientists. These smugglers and mercenaries are usually recruited from any faction which is not tightly bonded with to House Crux. * Operatives, called Imaginaries, directly coordinated by the head members. Special operatives outfitted with maltech and TL5 equipment. They are dispatched to hunt down rule breaking researchers and individuals who have become otherwise a threat to Triangulum or PoL. In rare occasions Imaginaries are also used to contain research outbreaks. With the Triad Network added to their arsenal, the Imaginaries have now access to a wide array of covert logistics, cyber-warfare resources, and even more dangerous maltech. Red Dog Imaginaries have a lot of connections, which gives the Maltech club an extended range for their research. Maltech Archives The Protractors maintain a system of encrypted terminals across Acheron Rho. These terminals are used to drop off and request research data and to coordinate agents. Data is often transferred in encrypted form attached to normal appearing messages. In return for their continued membership, access to selected data from the archive is granted to scientists and patrons. The main archives are kept on a hidden deep space station. These are only accessible to the head members, who coordinate the flow of information. History The First Imperial Civil War (2804) The Protractors of Lovelace (PoL) began as a House Triangulum task force and intelligence agency, founded during the first civil war in 2804. Made up by experienced scientists and agents volunteering to protect House Triangulum from attacks of other factions on Pamitian space. The use of advanced technology, only available to Triangulum, gave PoL an edge and made them effective defenders of House Triangulum. But with the escalation of the war, more drastic measures were needed. The Pythagoras granted PoL autonomy in their actions. Thus to increase their effectiveness, PoL became more secretive and began slowly to use maltech. Working not just on defence but also on preemptive strikes and manipulation from the shadows, while the ends justified any means. The Rise of The Blood Eagle (2901) The Blood Eagles vicious tactics and strength proved too much for PoL to handle and many assets were absorbed into the Conséc. Losing a majority of their forces Triangulum and PoL had no other choice than to give in to the demands of The Blood Eagle. The Second Imperial Civil War (2902) The PoL was diminished and went into hiding, even from Triangulum. Most records of this era regarding PoL are lost. It is rumoured among Triangulum that PoL had a role to play in the mysterious death of The Blood Eagle. These rumours suggest PoL pointed someone in the right direction or made sure the right person had the right equipment for a job. The New Empire (2960) During the new era of peace initiated in 2960, House Triangulum rarely needed protection. PoL was declared illegal by House Crux and House Triangulum officially denounced them for their use of maltech. After that PoL was officially disbanded and the organisation transformed into a secretive cabal of influential elder scientists. The War Against the Artificials (3177) During The War Against the Artificials PoL regained some of their previous influence by recruiting fugitive Triangulum and even Synths on occasion. PoL worked hidden on both sides, for Cygnus and Crux, trying to keep as much fighting away from Lovelace as possible. PoL ultimately failed in their goal, and were unable to stop Crux executions of Triangulum scientists. The Common Era (3200) It is rumoured that scientists who consider dabbling in maltech receive an invitation from PoL. They continue to offer difficult to track support and patronage for those who wish to further science or protect House Triangulum. PoL supported projects As long as the projects are supervised in controlled conditions the Protractors enable all research Triangulum is not officially allowed to conduct. * Artificial Intelligence * Synthetics 2.0 * Nano machine technology * Eugenic splicing * Deciphering found pre tech archives * Mind control technology * Developing and field testing illegal cybernetics * Aggressive guild research * Reanimation of the dead Unconfirmed Members * Notes Inspiration for this faction was drawn from * Section 31 from Star Trek * Cerberus from Mass Effect Category:House Triangulum Category:Lovelace Category:Organizations